Liberdade!
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Kanna's POV. Em meio a uma batalha, Kanna descobre o que é realmente ser livre.


**Liberdade!**

Servi-lo até ser libertada. Esse é meu vazio destino...

Não possuo cheiro, nem energia sinistra. Assim como meu destino, sou vazia! Observo agora, com esses meus olhos negros sem expressão, uma luta...Kagura está lutando contra InuYasha, enquanto eu trato de lhe dar cobertura refletindo o poder do Hanyou com meu espelho, minha única arma.

A luta está difícil, Kagura já está até mesmo cansada. Assim como nossos adversários...Sinto uma flecha de Miko vir em minha direção, olho para trás e vejo o ataque daquela humana. Está tentando me matar... Posso sentir o sentimento de ódio nos olhos dessa garota. Sentimento...algo que eu nunca senti. Como será Ter _sentimentos_?

Absorvo a flecha em meu espelho, novamente ele está cheio...Aponto o vidro refletor para a jovem na minha frente, lançando-lhe de volta a flecha com a qual tentou me matar. Ela cai, ferida, lágrimas descem por seus olhos...Me pergunto o porquê de chorar. Por Ter sido derrotada? Por..._Dor_? É simplesmente algo que não consigo compreender.

Fito o chão, mais uma vez esse tipo de pensamento começa a me atormentar...Naraku uma vez me disse que sentimentos deixam a pessoa frágil e tola. Mas ele possuí sentimentos...Então, como ele consegue ser tão forte ao Ter sentimentos? Eu não entendo. Deveria parar de pensar nisso, não importa o quanto eu tente compreender coisas tão complexas, que eu nunca vou entender...Afinal, coisas como sentimentos é algo que eu nunca poderei Ter...Naraku possuí meu coração em suas mãos, sou uma simples prisioneira dele...sem alma! Nunca poderei entender os famosos sentimentos enquanto Naraku possuir minha alma, enquanto eu não tiver minha _liberdade_...Liberdade de sentir, Liberdade de escolher meu destino...

Balanço minha cabeça...começo a ficar confusa comigo mesma.

Ouço um grito estridente, seguido de mais uma rajada forte de vento. Olho na direção de onde tais sons vem e vejo uma Kagura muito ferida, deve Ter recebido um golpe em cheio. Ela me olha, seus olhos parecem furiosos...

**Kagura**: KANNA! O QUE FAZ AÍ PARADA?.! AJUDE-ME! –ela grita demonstrando muita raiva em sua voz, até ela, mesmo sem Ter sua tão desejada liberdade, tem o direito de sentir...

Suspiro e logo apareço diante de Kagura, repelindo mais um ataque da espada de InuYasha. Cada vez que nos enfrentamos esse inútil está mais forte...Mesmo com sentimentos, ele é forte. Naraku estava errado?.! Mentiu para mim?.! É como se não fizesse diferença para mim...não consigo, por mais que eu queira, sentir raiva por alguma coisa.

Pensando bem...eu gostaria de Ter a Liberdade para Ter sentimentos!

Observo Kagura usar mais uma vez, contra o meio-youkai, sua 'Dança Das Lâminas De Vento'! Por pouco o Hanyou consegue se esquivar, mas agora sinto meus olhos se arregalar com tal visão...

Com seu próprio corpo, a tal Kagome, protegeu InuYasha de uma das lâminas do ataque de Kagura. E agora está nos braços dele, ferida, sangrando...sorrindo. Ele apenas segura suas lágrimas, meu olhos podem notar, e simplesmente pede explicações.

Porque?

Porque?

Porque ela fez isso?

Porque se arriscou, colocou sua própria vida a beira da morte, para apenas protege-lo?

Porque?

Eu não consigo entender. Simplesmente para mim é algo...inexplicável...

**Kanna**: Porque...ela fez isso, Kagura? –sussurro para a youkai ao meu lado, ainda fitando aquela cena melancólica.

Percebo seus orbes vermelhos sobre mim, confusos.

**Kagura**: Porque está fazendo esse tipo de pergunta em uma hora como essas?.! –diz nervosa, posso notar.

**Kanna**: Eu gostaria de saber...o porquê dela Ter feito isso! –volto a sussurrar, enquanto Kagura, ainda confusa, volta a fitar a cena das lamentações entre aqueles dois.

**Kagura**: É...difícil explicar, Kanna. –a fito, e mesmo que por minha vazia expressão não dê para notar, eu estou confusa e intrigada. –Sentimentos movem as pessoas, apenas isso!

Abaixo minha cabeça e fito o solo aos meus pés. É verdade! Eles possuem a liberdade para poder escolher o que fazer, como fazer e o que sentir em cada momento. Invejo-os...

Simplesmente...Invejo-os?.! Não, não posso Ter esse _sentimento_ de inveja. Não tenho a _liberdade_ para isso...a permissão para sentir.

Volto meus olhos para os adversários. InuYasha agora parece furioso...Raiva?.! Mais uma vez um ataque de sua espada nos atinge, mas dessa vez meu espelho não dá conta do recado...Rachou.

O vidro refletidor rachou...E meu espelho, aos poucos, vai quebrando e seus pequenos fragmentos de vidro vão se chocando ao chão. Percebo meus olhos se arregalarem, minha arma estava quebrada, e agora eu sou apenas uma perdedora em meio a uma batalha de morte.

Outro ataque está vindo, e dessa vez os Ventos de Kagura parecem não ser o suficiente. São completamente estraçalhados pelas lâminas de energia sinistra que são emitidas pela espada do adversário...

Iremos morrer?

Olho para Kagura ao meu lado. Ela está de olhos cerrados, esperando apenas pela morte.

Ah, Kagura...você sempre quis sua Liberdade! Você possui a Liberdade de sentir, de se expressar, de escolher...mas apesar disso não é 'feliz'. A Liberdade que você deseja é poder fazer o que quiser, sem Ter que seguir ordens de Naraku ou de qualquer outra pessoa! Você apenas quer ser livre como o Vento que usa em seus golpes numa batalha. Você já possuí aquilo que eu gostaria de possuir...talvez, você não mereça morrer...agora...

Simplesmente empurro Kagura, fazendo-a cair sentada no chão. Posso ver meu sangue escorrer pelas minhas costas e se chocar contra o solo esverdeado, manchando minha pele e minhas brancas vestes. Estou de frente para a Kagura, de braços abertos, e acabo de servir de escudo para ela, recebendo o golpe em minhas costas...

Minhas energias estão sumindo, assim como meu corpo que está ficando transparente de baixo para cima...Kagura me olha confusa, desnorteada.

Agora eu me pergunto...Porque fiz isso?

**Kagura**: Porque...Porque fez isso? –ela gagueja.

Pela primeira vez nessa minha vida, posso Ter certeza de que um sorriso, mesmo que triste, surge em meus lábios.

**Kanna**: Como você disse...Sentimentos movem as pessoas! –continuo sorrindo para ela, tristemente.

Vejo lágrimas brotarem no canto dos olhos vermelhos de Kagura. Estará triste?.!

Meu corpo cada vez desaparece mais, e me surpreendo ao ver surgir um brilho avermelhado em meu peito...Caio de joelhos no chão, cabisbaixa, meu corpo está desaparecendo assim como minha vida, coloco as mãos em meu peito conseguindo sentir meu coração bater, perdendo lentamente a força e velocidade. Está parando...

Agora eu entendo...agora eu _me_ entendo!

Meu coração parou de vez...E percebo meu corpo desaparecer por completo no cair da última gota de meu vermelho sangue.

Nesse momento está tudo claro para mim...Naraku dizia que sentimentos deixavam as pessoas fracas, por isso tirou-me a Liberdade de poder me expressar e me tornou vazia. Mas eu possuo sentimentos...Invejo nossos inimigos, eles tem a Liberdade para se expressar e para poder sentir livremente. Odeio meu mestre, ele mentiu para mim e me deixou confusa...E estou feliz por Kagura, algum dia ela conseguirá a mesma Liberdade que o Vento possuí...

Mas no momento, eu tenho a minha _liberdade_...

Liberdade de poder descobrir os sentimentos guardados dentro de mim...

Liberdade de sentir...

Liberdade...de poder _escolher_ meu destino...de _morrer_...

**_Fim!_**

* * *

**Nossa, acho que essa aqui é somente a minha segunda Fanfic de InuYasha...o.o'''  
Bem, espero que tenham gostado...n.n/ Eu adoro a Kanna, ela é tão kawaii...xD Por isso eu decidi fazer esse pequeno POV. dela narrando como consegue entender a si mesma, entender que não é completamente vazia de alma e de como ela consegue sua 'liberdade'!  
Por favor, deixem reviews...ç.ç' Quero muito saber a opinião sincera de vocês! ó.Ò'**

**Beijos...Yami! u.u**


End file.
